A Life of my own
by blaquekat3000
Summary: Harry finally gets to leave his aunt and uncles place and moves in with Remus Lupin who has found a woman who will except him the way he is....my first fanfic so beware of spelling errors and other crap i might have done...lol. please R
1. I've had it!

No I don't own Harry Potter I just read it…. I hope you like the story. R&R

A Life of My Own

Chapter 1: "I've Had It!!!"

Harry was sitting in his room late at night looking up at the ceiling…with images of his godfather Sirius Black flashing before his brilliant green eyes….

'_Why did you have to leave me…?' _Harry thought to himself before he finally slipped to sleep.

As the morning came Harry was woken up by the sound of his Uncle Vernon's loud voice…

"BOY GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

'_What did I do THIS time?' _Harry walked out of bed and started off down stairs…He had grown a bit taller and his hair was a lot longer 'to be exact to his shoulders'. He made it down stairs to see what Vernon wanted…

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon was sitting on the couch reading the paper when Harry had came into the room….he put the paper down and looked at Harry.

"Your Aunt and I are going out this evening and we are leaving you and Dudley home tonight…"

"WHAT—why don't you Dudley with you!?!"

"Because it's our anniversary and we need the night out, boy, and I can't afford to leave _you _alone!"

Harry fell silent as he looked at his uncle who seemed to be waiting for him to say something…Harry just turned away and walked back up to his room slamming the door… A few house passed and Vernon and Petunia had left the house, Dudley walked up to Harry's room and opened the door with a crooked smile on his face.

"What do you want, Dudley?"

"Nothing…just seeing what you're up to, mum and dad told me to keep an eye on you…"

"Well I'm not doing anything so get out!"

Dudley stood in the doorway still with his crooked smile then he started to walk around Harry's room and picked a photo album on his counter and started to look through it. Harry hopped of the bed and rushed over to grab it but Dudley pushed him to the side.

"GIVE IT BACK!!!"

"No I'm not done looking" just then a picture fell out of the book and it was a picture of Sirius on a wanted poster…Harry winced. Dudley also saw it and picked it up. "Ruddy looking fellow he is…Why do you keep this old thing?"

Harry didn't answer; instead he grabbed the picture out of Dudley's chubby hand and put it back in the photo album. Dudley sensed that he struck a sensitive subject and his smile went even more crooked. "So Potter why do you keep that old thing?"

"Because" Harry said in a rather shaky voice, "it a picture of my godfather…now get out my room now." Dudley ignored him.

"What happened to him then? I've heard that he had killed himself on the news….is that what really happened?" Harry turned to him in anger.

"_What did you say!?!_"

"I said that the news said he had committed suicide…so is that what really happened?"

"No…he got in an accident and has not been seen since." Harry had put the album in him closet and shut the door.

"He deserved it you know…he killed all those people –"

"NO HE DID NOT…. He was innocent and no you have no right to say that about him!!!"

Harry was getting angry now, he went to his bed and grabbed the wand under his pillow and pointed it at Dudley's head. Dudley doubled back and was against the wall.

"Look here…I'm tired of having you mess around with my things and getting into my business, and I've told you two times to get the hell out my room…if I have to say it again I'll make sure that you'll leave with your head missing!"

Dudley nodded and ran out the room, Harry slammed the door after him and jumped on his bed knowing that he would get yelled at later for his actions and not really caring about the outcome.

Later that night Vernon and Petunia came home and Dudley ran to the door and told them about Harry threatening him with his wand and Vernon stormed up to his room.

"BOY, DID YOU TREATEN OUR BOY WITH THAT – THAT _THING!?!_"

"Yes…he wouldn't get out my room…"

"YOU'RE ROOM—THIS IS MY HOUSE, BOY, AND YOU'RE ONLY LIVING IN IT!!! IF YOUR DAMN PARENTS WERE SMART ENOUGH TO STAY ALIVE –"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Uncle Vernon stood silent when Harry yelled back his face growing purple…"_what did you say boy?_"

"I SAID SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS!!! AND YOU ACT LIKE I _WANT_ TO LIVE HERE. I HATE IT HERE!!! I HATE YOU, PETUNIA, AND DUDLEY!!!"

"WE FED YOU AND GAVE YOU THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK—"

"ONLY AFTER DUDLEY"S FAT ASS COULDENT FIT THEM ANYMORE!!!"

The glass in the room started to burst as Harry got even angrier. Vernon stammered around in fear as this was happening…Harry moved closer to Vernon and was face to face with him now.

I'VE HAD IT!!! I CAN'T LIVE HERE WITH YOU ANYMORE AND I NEVER WANTED TO LIVE HERE ANYWAY!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH BEING YOUR SLAVE AND HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOUR BULL ALL THE TIME!!!" Harry turned around and started to stuff his things in suitcases and grabbed Hedwig and the cage and stormed out the room and out the house for good.

Well that's all for this 1st chapter I hope you like it please R&R!!!


	2. The Mad Wolf

Thanks for the reviews I was gonna wait a while to continue but I guess I'll keep writing. Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The Mad Wolf

It was nearly an hour after Harry had walked out of his Uncle's house; he had finally stopped to rest at an empty bus stop. He was tired and in pain because he had been carrying so much weight…

"What have you gotten yourself into Harry", Harry whispered to himself… "You have nowhere to go and no one to stay with…."

Harry looked to his side to see Hedwig nipping at the cage bars… he unlocked the cage and let him free… When he did Hedwig landed on one of the suitcases which held his photo album. Harry took it and began looking at the pages… he ran across one of Professor Lupin's photos and had an idea.

"Hey Hedwig, you don't mind doing me a favor do you? I need you to take a letter to Lupin; remember him?" Hedwig glided onto Harry's shoulder as he started to write a letter.

**_Dear Professor Lupin,_**

**_I need you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning at around _****_10am_****__**

**_Please come alone…_**

**_HP._**

****

Harry had almost forgotten that he could not put him name on any letters that he wrote…he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and gave him a few pellets…

"When you reach him make sure that you stay there until I come, ok?"

Hedwig nipped on Harry's ear gently to say that he understood and then flew off to his destination.

After watching him leave Harry got up and reached for his wand… '_I think I might know a way to get there in time…I hope I remember how to do this…'_

Harry held his wand above his head as though to shoot as something and whispered _lumos,_ a bright flash of light sparked from the tip and was then followed by a loud BANG. A bus stood before Harry and opened up; he recognized the people inside.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency—wait a minute…Hey its- -"

"Yes, yes it's me Stan!!! Hey can you give me a lift to the Leaky Cauldron and make it there before 10am?"

"Oo course 'Arry we only 'ave one stop left."

"Great" Harry threw all of his things in the bus and sat down on the nearest bed and fell asleep. A few hours passed and Harry woke up to a sudden halt. Harry looked around to see the front of the Leaky Cauldron…he hopped out of the bed and grabbed his things and headed out the bus giving Stan money for the ride…. "Thanks Stan!!! See ya later!!!"

Harry could hardly put his foot out the door before hearing a rather angry voice call out to him.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you thinking – are you even thinking at all!?!"… It was Lupin.

"Professor, I couldn't stay there at that house anymore! I would have died there!"

"The same goes for you staying here!" Lupin was angrier than normal, his light brown eyes were cold when he looked at Harry and he even looked like he wanted to strangle him. "Did you even think about how _worried_ I was when I saw Hedwig at my window and the thought that someone could have gotten to him before I did?"

"Yeah but I didn't put my name on the—"

"Oh yes no one would _ever_ know that 'HP' won't stand for Harry Potter." Lupin said sarcastically. Harry was about to speak but couldn't find the words to do so…he had to admit he was sorta stupid in the way he handled things. When Lupin could see that Harry got his point he calmed down and started to speak in a more normal voice. "Look …'sigh'…we can't change what you've already done I have no choice but to take you to my house…hopefully I have enough Floo Powder to get there…lets go."

Thats all for chapter 2 I'll try and update more each day. _Ja Ne!!!_


End file.
